Power Play
by Sic Et Non
Summary: Harry Potter’s aunt and uncle have given him everything, home, family, life. In return all they have ever asked for is his obedience, especially with his magic. Growing up introduces him to the wizarding world and now all he knows is starting to crumble.


Power Play

AN – This is just the prologue, next chapter will be the start and you guys can see what has become of Harry. So tell me what you think and hope you liked.

Harry Potter's aunt and uncle have given him everything, a home, a family, a life. In return all they have ever asked for is his obedience, especially with his magic. Growing up introduces him to the wizarding world and now all he knows is starting to crumble...

***

Petunia Dursley, it could be said, was a woman of principles. She had chosen her path in life and she had stuck to it. When her sister, whom she had loved and adored for the first eleven years of her life, turned out to be such a _freak _she had gladly cut all ties with her. Her world was one of science and sense. She had married a man who believed as she did, in the order of the world with routine and sense. They lived, quite happily, in their world of order and planned to raise their son to these standards as well. Theirs would be a happy, sensible, _normal_ family.

With a dark secret.

Her sister, her dratted sister who lived so far apart from the world of sense, had once again influenced Petunia's life in irrevocable ways. She had died. Died with her good for nothing husband. They'd been murdered. But most importantly, they'd left behind a son and, with no other living relatives; he'd been dumped on them.

"I won't have it in the house, Petunia! No _freak_ will live under my roof!" Vernon had exploded before sweeping their own son Dudley from the room. She'd agreed with him.

Yet, Petunia had hesitated. Brought the child in from the cold. He was, after all, just a baby.

It had been one of the first times she and her husband had truly fought, even if they had both been on the same side. She didn't want the boy in her house any more than her husband did. Both agreed he'd be a _freak_ just as his parents had been. Still, she hesitated. He'd been dumped on their doorstep with nothing but the clothes on his back and the letter tucked into his blanket.

The letter was the key. Its message was what had made Petunia hesitate. For if she'd been correct in understanding the message it contained, then her nephew would be one of the most powerful _wizards_ of all time. And they were his only family. She, Petunia Dursley, was his guardian.

It was a thrilling thought, to be in charge of such power. After all these years, after all the secrets and the mystery, the lies her sister had told, finally she would have the power to answer them back. She would be the voice of reason to this young boy and she would be his educator. He would know of the wrong with the world and he would right it.

Convincing Vernon had not been hard. The same gleam that had appeared in her eyes appeared in his and the couple began to plan. They would have to be careful, raise the boy with a semblance of normalcy. No one could suspect. They would have their time.

Now, watching the young boy bounce a ball with only the nod of his head as direction, Petunia began to smile and the thrill inside of her began to grow. This was the beginning. This was her chance to become extraordinary, instead of being the useless, older sister. Petunia's name would stand alongside that of her sister's, no, it would stand above it. She would be recognized and she would be feared.

Crossing the room, Petunia stopped in front of the baby on the floor.

"Stop." The ball stopped as she spoke.

"Bounce." The ball bounced.

"Stop." Again her command was met. A smirk began to form on her lips and the baby gurgled happily in response. Slowly, Petunia raised her hand.

"Ball." The small toy flew from the ground straight into her hand. The smirk became a fully fledged grin as her fingers curled around the inanimate object.

"Good boy, Harry."

***

A/N – Hope you liked! Next chapter will be up soon so stay tuned!


End file.
